Of ABCs and Unicorns
by crashintherain
Summary: Reposted. Future JAM fluff.


"Jim. Jim. Jim!" Pam whispered in a harsh voice. "You're sleeping on the couch."

When she noticed that Jim was showing no signs of waking up, she sighed. How on earth were you supposed to wake up your deep sleeper husband at 12:30am?

As Pam sat against the chair, she thought about how she was going to wake him up. Cold water would just end in a water fight and shaking him did nothing. Nevertheless, as she called out his name, she shook his long arms.

"James Daniel Halpert! I cannot carry you upstairs, and I don't want to hear about your hurt back in the morning."

Sighing heavily, she decided to stand above him and give him glares that would scare Dwight.

"Oh my gosh!" She shouted. "Nothing works. You're like a-"

"Sh!" Jim said with half an eye open.

As he said this, he grabbed her hand and pulled so that she was lying on top of him. "How can I possibly get my beauty sleep if you keep talking?"

"How long have you been awake?" Pam asked into his chest.

"Since you started trying to wake me up."

"That was twenty minutes ago!"

"Really? Wow, I'm a good fake sleeper."

"You're a jerk."

"Aw, Mrs. Halpert, you're hurting my feelings."

"Good. It'll knock you off your high horse."

Pam smiled even though he couldn't see her. She loved these moments where it was just the two of them, cuddled together and making fun of each other.

"I love you." Jim said softly.

"I love you, too. But we really need to get up. If either one of us comes in complaining about a hurt back you _know_ the look Michael is going to give us."

"But I'm comfortable." Jim whined.

"Liar."

Even though both of them knew they needed to get up, neither one made any attempt to do so.

"If you could paint anything right now, what would it be?" Jim asked.

Pam smiled. This was her favorite game that they would play. No matter what was happening, he would always ask her at least five times a day.

"This moment. Just us. Laying here and talking."

"Do it." No matter what her answer was, those two words were always his reply.

"You know what I love about you?"

"Is it my nose? Because I'm partial to my nose."

Pam giggled. "Yes. Exactly. No, the fact that you always believe in me. You never tell me that I'm dreaming too much. You're just…amazing."

"You know what I love about you?"

"My feet?" Pam laughed.

"You're too good at this." Jim said in a joking voice. Then his voice turned serious. "I love that you never stop dreaming. I love that you chase after your dreams. _You_ are the amazing one.

"We're going to have a pretty amazing baby, Halpert, since you and I are so amazing."

"Yeah, I kn- Wait. Baby? Are you…" Jim trailed off.

Pam felt Jim shift into a seated position so they could look each other in the eyes.

"I found out the morning. Are you mad?" Pam asked.

"Mad?!" Jim exclaimed, picking her up and spinning her around their living room. "I'm going to be a daddy!"

Pam had only seen him this excited after she said "yes" when he proposed.

Laughing, Pam suggested that Dwight could be the surrogate uncle.

The statement made Jim's face go blank followed by a "Good Lord, no!"

-Five Years Later-

Dunder-Mifflin Scranton hadn't changed much over the years. Most everyone still worked there except for Stanley who had decided to retire.

On one December morning, Pam and her daughter, Morgan, walked into the office. Pam hung their belongings on the coat rack and sat down at her desk while Morgan looked around the room for Jim.

"Mommy?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, Sweetie?" 

"Where's daddy?"

"I don't know. Ask Auntie Phyllis."

Morgan, however, had other ideas in mind. She walked up behind Dwight, tapped his shoulder and ran under Jim's desk.

Dwight turned around and scanned the room. After taking note that everyone was at their desks, he went back to work.

Morgan popped her head up again, and silently walked over to Dwight, tapped his shoulder and ran away for the second time.

"Okay!" Dwight shouted. "Whoever is doing that, cease and desist!"

Everyone looked up from what they were doing and stared at Dwight.

"Okay, I know a ghost did not tap me so whoever did, stop."

After Dwight went back to work again, Morgan once again popped up, and tapped Dwight. This time, however, she stood there.

By now, everyone was in on the joke, and suppressed their laughter as Dwight freaked out.

"People! That is enough! Get back to work and stop bothering me!"

Hearing a small giggle from behind him, Dwight spun around and saw Morgan.

"Hi, Dwight."

"Child, what are you doing here?"

"School is closed because of the snow, Dwight." Pam said. "She's staying here for the day. I already talked to Michael."

"Do you know where my daddy is?"

"Pft. Like I care." Dwight replied.

Already having an expert understanding of what Dwight hated, Morgan began to sing the ABCs softly so that only Dwight would hear, but mixing up the letters.

"Little Girl! Does your school teach you nothing?! That is not how you say the alphabet."

"Uh huh! Ms. Rose taught us with her guitar."

"Your teacher is a moron."

"What's a moron?" Morgan asked.

Dwight just stared.

Shrugging, Morgan went back to singing.

"Preschooler! Would you stop? Some of us are-"

"Hey, Dwight." Someone said from behind them. "Are you harassing my kid?"

"Daddy!" Morgan shouted, raising her arms to get picked up.

"Hey, Butterfly. Happy birthday!"

"Jim, your offspring does not know how to sing the alphabet correctly. I would get her out of the joke they call a school if I were you."

"Oh really? Can you sing them for me, Fly?"

Pam giggled as Morgan sang the ABCs perfectly and Dwight looked disgusted.

"That is _not_ what she was singing before!" Dwight said.

"Uh huh. Hey, Morgan, let's talk to mom."

"Okay!"

At Pam's desk, Morgan sat in her lap, as Jim held her hands and laughed at the look on Dwight's face.

"Morgan, you're so smart. How did you think of that?"

"Think of what, Daddy?" Morgan asked, genuinely confused.

"Never mind, Babe." Jim laughed.

"So! Where's the birthday girl?!" Michael said coming out of his office.

"Uncle Mikey!"

"Hi, Morgan! You're twenty today, right?"

"No!" Morgan laughed. "I'm five!"

By now, Morgan was on Michael's shoulders, being paraded around the office, while Michael told everyone to wish her happy birthday.

"So did you get the break room all ready?" Pam asked.

"Yep. There's so many pink streamers that I'm thinking about strangling myself with them later. And unicorns. Gosh, don't even ask about the unicorns."

"What did you do?" Pam laughed.

"If I tell you, you'll just laugh." Jim said.

"Yeah, so?"

"I poked myself in the eye with the little pointy thing."

"'Little pointy thing'?" Pam asked while giggling.

"Well, what would you call it?" Jim retorted.

"Umm…how about a horn? But I guess that's just me."

"You know what, Pam?"

"What, Jim?"

"I love you."

Pam smiled. "I love you, too."

"Wow!! Look at the unicorns! And the pink!" They heard Morgan say.

"Wanna have a birthday party, Mr. Halpert?" Pam asked Jim, getting up.

"A party sounds lovely, Mrs. Halpert." Jim said taking her hand.


End file.
